Un bisous et on en parle plus!
by seraphine13
Summary: Une énième dispute lors d'un commentaire dans le club de go, un essayage de vêtements qui frise la crise cardiaque. Allez, un bisous et on en parle plus! Rating M pour les chapitres à venir.


Bonjour,

Voici ma toute première fic née d'un délire avec ma jumelle (si vous la connaissez, deux joueurs et un couffin, çà ne vous dit vraiment rien ?) sur les « ils ne diront jamais ». Et bien, après avoir fait dire (vous verrez vite à qui) « un bisou et on en parle plus ! », et bien….tout un petit scénario s'est développé dans ma tête. En voici le résultat, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Merci à toi jumelle pour tous tes conseils, je te dédie ce chapitre !

**Un bisou et on en parle plus.**

**Chapitre un : « Premiers baisers… »**

Hirose reposa sa tasse de thé avant de poursuivre la conversation « Et dans le club de go que je fréquente, il y a souvent le fils de l'ancien meijin qui vient, Akira Toya ! » expliqua t-il à Tatsumi, son ami d'enfance qui habitait dans la campagne à Hokkaido, et qui de temps en temps venait voir ses amis et sa fille qui habitaient la vaste et grande Tokyo.

« Eh bien eh bien eh bien ! Tokyo restera toujours surprenante ! On ne fréquente pas de telles stars de part chez nous ! » Plaisanta t-il en posant sa tasse à son tour.

« Çà te dirait d'aller y faire une petite partie de go ? Histoire de voir si ton go est toujours aussi vaillant ! »

« Hé hé ! Pourquoi pas ? Ne crois pas que je te laisserais gagner facilement ! »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi » répondit Hirose, un large sourire sur les lèvres, à l'idée de faire une partie avec son ami, et de lui présenter le jeune maître.

Délaissant leurs tasses vides, ils mirent leurs chaussures, prirent leurs sacoches avant d'aller prendre le bus, direction le centre-ville et la salle de go. Les deux anciens finirent leur chemin à pied, Tatsumi s'extasiant ou critiquant les dernières nouveautés urbaines de la ville, plus ou moins à son goût.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'arrêtèrent à la réception pour payer leur droit d'entrée.

« Harumi, comment vas-tu ? Et le jeune maître, déjà arrivé ? Je voudrais lui présenter quelqu'un ! »

« Bonjour Mr. Hirose. Non je suis désolée il n'est pas…enfin je dirais plutôt ils ne sont pas encore arrivés » Répondit-elle tout en encaissant le prix des deux entrées.

« Ils ? » Questionna Tatsumi.

« Ha… » Soupira Hirose « Je vais t'expliquer. Mais avant, viens que je te présente à mes amis ! »

« Bonne partie » dit Harumi en hôtesse accomplie avant de ranger leurs sacoches dans un casier.

« Merci Harumi ! » dit Hirose en saluant une dernière fois l'hôtesse avant de se diriger vers ses amis en pleine partie. La venue d'un nouveau visage interrompit les parties en cour, les amis d'Hirose voulant faire connaissance avec le nouveau venu (et soyons honnête, cela permettait aux joueurs en mauvaise posture d'avoir un peu plus le temps d'élaborer une stratégie pour rattraper leur retard). Les discussions s'attardèrent un peu, vite agrémentées d'un thé servi par Harumi, avant que les parties de reprennent.

Tatsumi et Hirose s'installèrent à une table non loin de celle utilisée habituellement par Akira et Hikaru. Ils firent nigiri. Tatsumi obtient noir. « Le perdant paye le saké ! » sourit-il, en référence à un vieux souvenir. Hirose sourit, et la partie commença.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils finissaient de construire leurs territoires, la porte du club s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes garçons, chargés de paquets provenant de boutiques de vêtements. Hirose releva la tête au son des voix qu'il reconnues. Les deux rivaux étaient arrivés ! Enfin…Le jeune maître était arrivé, avec son rival. Voilà ! C'était plus juste.

« Voici Akira, le jeune garçon avec la coupe de cheveux au carré. Et le garçon qui l'accompagne et qui dépose tous ses paquets sur le comptoir, c'est Hikaru Shindo. Ils se considèrent tous les deux comme rivaux et viennent souvent s'entraîner et jouer ici » Expliqua t-il à un Tatsumi émerveillé. Ils suivirent du regard les deux jeunes garçons s'installer après avoir salué tout le monde, et commencer à jouer. Sa propre partie avança plus lentement : Tatsumi était complètement déconcentré par la présence de deux grands espoirs du go japonais, et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement : il prenait deux fois de temps qu'à l'accoutumée pour poser ses pierres sur le goban.

Malgré tout, Tatsumi restait un adversaire sérieux pour Hirose, qui se démenait comme un beau diable pour ne pas perdre leur pari. Ce qui se révéla bien compliqué avec la fin de la partie de go des jeunes, et leur habituelle et particulière manière de….commenter la partie, soit : en se hurlant dessus et en s'engueulant. Faisant fuir ainsi une petite partie de la clientèle, plus friande de silence et de concentration que de chaos, fusse celui de deux joueurs de leur trempe.

Des soupirs de résignation fleurirent dans toute la salle : pourquoi, mais pourquoi cela devait toujours finir ainsi. Tatsumi se retourna pour voir la scène avant de bouffer de rire, et devant l'expression outrée de son ami, exprima tout haut le fond de sa pensée : « on dirait un vieux couple en pleine scène de ménage ! » rigola t-il plus fort. Hirose se renfrogna un peu plus à l'idée que SON Toya Akira soit comparé à une jeune jouvencelle, mais quand il vit qu'il risquait de perdre, sa patience fondit complètement : se levant, il fixa le jeune duo, et pour bien leur faire comprendre que cette façon de faire devenait très agaçante à la longue, et pour leur faire honte, leur lança très fort, de manière à ce que toute la salle l'entende : « Toya Akira, Shindo Hikaru, c'est pas fini cette scène de ménage ! Un bisou et on en parle plus ! »

A cette réplique, les deux jeunes gens stoppèrent net leur dispute-commentaire, fixèrent complètement éberlués Hirose, baissèrent la tête, reportèrent leur regard sur le goban, levèrent la tête, croisèrent leur regard, rougirent brusquement, baissèrent la tête, se regardèrent à nouveau toujours aussi rouges aux joues, le regard timide et craintif.

A l'intérieur de la fédération de go, Hikaru finissait une partie en ce début d'après-midi. Après avoir enregistré sa victoire contre un 5 dan, il alla prendre une boisson en salle de repos. Après avoir choisit au distributeur un soda, il alla s'asseoir sur une des nombreuses chaises vides, devant un Waya en train de siroter un thé.

« Bonjour Waya »

« Salut Hikaru » répondit ce dernier. Il observa Hikaru ouvrir sa canette et boire avec avidité son contenu. Ce ne fut qu'une fois cette dernière posée sur la table qu'il demanda des nouvelles de sa partie, bien qu'il se doute du résultat positif, étant donné le petit sourire affiché par Hikaru.

« J'ai gagné ! Et toi ? »

« Moi je n'avais rien aujourd'hui. Je suis juste passé récupérer des kifus et mon planning ».

La conversation dériva ensuite sur les actualités du monde du go, les dernières rumeurs sur les joueurs connus, et leurs diverses chances d'accéder aux finales des titres de go. Ils en étaient à plaisanter et se rappeler des souvenirs de leurs années d'insei quand Waya fronça les sourcils. Hikaru l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas le soudain changement d'humeur de son ami. Celui-ci désigna d'un mouvement du menton une direction, qu'Hikaru suivit en se retournant, pour trouver…Akira qui entrait dans la pièce. Heureux de voir son ami et rival, Hikaru le héla, sous les grognements de Waya. On pouvait presque entendre le « A bas Akira Toya ».

Akira s'assit après s'être servit un thé et salua les deux garçons, peut-être un peu trop formellement pour Waya. Mais Hikaru semblait les unir dans un pacte de non-agression temporaire. Un silence s'installa pendant que les boissons finissaient d'être bues, qui commença à devenir pesant au bout de cinq minutes.

Celui-ci fut rompu par les rires de deux anciens, qui montraient du doigt le costume d'Hikaru. Vexé, celui-ci croisa les bras. Il savait bien que çà lui allait aussi bien qu'un tutu rose à un pingouin, mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour se moquer.

« Ils n'ont pas tord… » Akira et Waya se regardèrent choqués : ils étaient d'accord, sur la même longueur d'onde, pour la première fois de leur vie. C'était…mieux valait ne pas s'étendre là-dessus. Trop dérangeant…Akira reprit la parole en premier « Je pense qu'ils ne te prennent pas au sérieux au premier abord à cause de tes habits sportifs : cela fait trop décontracté. Quant à tes costumes, ils font mal habillés… » Tenta t-il avec tact. Waya prit la parole à la suite en ajoutant « On te sent pas à l'aise dedans, tu as l'air ri-di-cu-le ».

« Eh bien les miss mode, vous n'avez qu'à me donner des conseils ! » grogna t-il bougon.

Waya leva la main en signe de dénégation. « Ce sera sans moi : ma mère m'a fait jurer d'être à la maison pour l'arrivée de ma grande sœur et de son bébé. La naissance a eu lieu il y a trois semaines, et ma mère veut voir le bébé, alors ils vont rester au moins quinze jours. Désolé ! » Dit-il en haussant les épaules, pour bien expliquer que l'événement de le touchait pas plus que çà.

Hikaru se tourna alors vers Akira, avec un regard lourd de reproches, demandant si lui aussi comptait se défiler après toutes les critiques énoncées. Soupirant, Akira accepta, mais avec néanmoins une contrepartie : « Ensuite on va au club faire une partie ! » Ce qu'Hikaru accepta avec plaisir, et ce qui eu aussi le mérite de le dérider !

Les trois compères se saluèrent puis se séparèrent. Waya pour affronter sa famille, Hikaru et Akira pour affronter les boutiques. Chacun se demandant qui avait hérité de la pire des corvées : le neveu à la bave sirupeuse ? L'essayage des habits pour Hikaru ? Les conseils vestimentaires pour Akira pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun sens vestimentaire ? Chacun sa croix.

Le calvaire commença déjà pour le choix des boutiques. Puisque Shindo avait décidé de changer de look, Akira du le tirer dans autre chose que des boutiques de sport. La tâche s'avéra ardue et complexe, Shindo renâclant devant les enseignes inconnues que lui présentaient Akira. Akira du rassurer Hikaru qu'il ne le transformerait pas en son double, et au comble de l'indignation il passa instinctivement en mode combat de go : « Mais ils sont très bien mes pulls et mes gilets ! » Ce à quoi Hikaru ne répondit rien, mais il eu néanmoins une moue dubitative très expressive sur le fond de sa pensée. « Abruti » marmonna Akira en réussissant à le tirer enfin dans une boutique. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Akira réalisa qu'il avait pris la main d'Hikaru pour le faire entrer. Les joues légèrement roses de gêne, il ôta sa main sèchement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris !? Hikaru de son côté souriait devant cet accès de pudeur de son rival, c'était mignon. Sans plus de réflexion, il s'approcha des portants et des vêtements. Akira utilisa une tactique particulière : il laissa Hikaru choisir sans interférer, puis le suivit aux cabines d'essayage. Là il s'assit sur un canapé, le dos droit, et attendit que son rival sorte, pour juger du résultat. Et ce qu'il vit le fit grimacer :

« Définitivement non : tu n'es pas fait pour les costumes. » Assena t-il après avoir vu Hikaru parader dans trois coupes différentes de costumes.

« Et qu'est ce qui peut bien m'aller alors ? » Répondit ce dernier de mauvaise humeur après tous ces essayages infructueux, avec une veste dans la main, qui si elle lui avait appartenue aurait déjà été lancée à la tête de son rival. Et non sa main ne tremblait pas d'excitation à l'idée de vraiment le faire. Flûte quoi ! Dix minutes qu'il était scruté par le regard d'Akira, cela commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait l'habitude de sentir le regard de son rival sur lui, puisqu'il avait toujours suivit de loin ses progrès. Mais là, cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu. C'était déroutant…et gênant là ! Pensa t-il en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Et pourquoi il rougissait là maintenant tout de suite merde ! Contrarié au possible, il observa Akira qui s'était levé pour prendre d'autres vêtements. Akira son rival, qui restait toujours digne et fier quoi qu'il arrive, et qui marchait toujours avec grâce et….non mais c'était fini oui ! Hikaru se morigéna pour reprendre contenance quand il vit Akira revenir.

« Essaye çà » Lui ordonna ce dernier en lui fourrant les vêtements dans les bras. « Et inutile de me menacer avec une veste, çà ne prend pas avec moi » Ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en désignant d'une main le vêtement qu'Hikaru tenait toujours.

« C'est de la maltraitance ! » Râla Hikaru pour la forme.

« Ce serait à mes yeux plutôt de dire çà vu le spectacle vestimentaire que tu leur infliges depuis des mois »

Drapé dans sa dignité outragée, Hikaru tira d'un coup sec le rideau, ce qui fit sourire Akira, ce qu'il vit dans le miroir, faisant ainsi faire un bond à son estomac. Akira pouvait avoir un sourire aussi doux ? Et même savait sourire ? C'était rare…Et….il posa le tas de vêtements sur les crochets et pris un …jean noir ? Pourquoi pas. Il l'enfila, puis mis une chemise blanche toute simple. Prenant sa respiration (non, faire face à Akira était aussi facile que d'habitude), il sortit pour faire face à Akira. « Alors, verdict ? » Dit-il en se tournant.

Akira qui justement commençait à s'impatienter et à avoir le regard qui papillonnait un peu partout dans le magasin se retourna en pensant "Enfin". Et là, son regard pilla net, découvrant un corps qu'après cinq secondes de réflexion il ne connaissait finalement pas. Des années qu'il suivait les progrès d'Hikaru et qu'il le fréquentait, et il était passé à côté de…mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de reluquer le corps de son rival ! Oui d'accord le jean moulait parfaitement ses fesses. Qui avaient l'air d'être bien fermes (et non il ne vérifierait pas). Oui d'accord il n'avait pas une once de gras, mais des muscles qui avaient l'air bien dessinés (et non pas touche). Mais çà ne se faisait pas. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi il le faisait, Hikaru était son rival. Alors au diable sa gorge soudain devenue sèche, et ses joues qui chauffaient légèrement. Reprenant rapidement contenance devant un Hikaru qui baissait la tête, l'air renfrogné, il répondit « c'est bon çà va », en réussissant à conserver une voix égale.

« Ben tant mieux, je vais prendre l'autre jean, c'est le même en bleu alors pas besoin de l'essayer, pareil avec la chemise crème. Reste que les pulls » Dit-il précipitamment. Il lui prenait quoi là ? Pourquoi il se sentait de plus en plus gêné face au regard d'Akira ? Il retourna à l'intérieur de la cabine, commença à défaire rapidement les boutons de la chemise sans tirer le rideau, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. « Dé…désolé » Bégaya t-il à un Akira rouge de confusion supposa t-il, avant de tirer ce dernier. En fait, si Akira était rouge, ce n'était pas à cause d'une pudicité excessive, mais plutôt du spectacle qu'il venait d'entre-apercevoir, mais çà, il préférait se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer. Bon Dieu mais Hikaru était un crétin fini ou quoi ? Après un instant d'honnête réflexion, il arriva à la conclusion que ce dernier était très naturel dans ses gestes. S'il ne considérait comme un ami, il était normal qu'il soit moins pudique que devant un inconnu. Mais pourquoi avait-il tiré le rideau alors ? Et lui, pourquoi il rougissait ? Devant un garçon en plus…Minute…

…

…

Il…n'était pas gay quand même ? Regardant la gente féminine des vendeuses du magasin, il se remémora son passé, sans pouvoir se rappeler à un seul instant qu'une jeune fille n'ait attiré son attention. Et Hikaru ? Pour çà oui, et même depuis des années…Mais quand même…C'était un peu fort à avaler ! Et cet idiot de ne ressortait pas ! Il allait le mettre son pull, il ne fallait pas trois ans quand même pour ôter une chemise et le passer !

Hikaru lui aussi de son côté se posait des questions ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se désaper devant Akira ? C'était son rival…et son ami aussi mais quand même. Parfois il pouvait agir comme un idiot. Et cette manière de tirer le rideau comme une vierge effarouchée, mais çà allait pas bien dans sa tête ou quoi ? Et bégayer en prime, et…Stop ! Pourquoi cet incident le chamboulait autant ? C'était une bourde stupide se dit-il en saisissant un pull gris perle à col en V. Alors pourquoi en faisait-il tout un plat ? Pourquoi le regard d'Akira sur son corps le mettait dans tous ses états ? Ce n'était pas une réaction normale. Et puis, il était habitué depuis le temps, alors pourquoi maintenant il ne le supportait plus. Pourquoi çà le brûlait là où ces yeux inquisiteurs se posaient ? Il y avait le secret de Saï en effet, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Il enfila le pull, et se secoua pour reprendre ses esprits avant de sortir.

« Alors ? Moi j'aime bien » dit-il en touchant le textile.

« Effectivement, çà te va bien » répondit Akira en essayant de ne surtout pas regarder cet hypnotique col en V.

« Je pense que je vais prendre les pulls noir, saumon et jaune. Le blanc je me connais, au bout de cinq minutes il sera tâché, ce serait dommage ».

« Alors c'est réglé. Tu as des ceintures chez toi ? Puisqu'on y est, autant ne rien oublier. Pour les chaussures, tes baskets iront si tu les gardes noires, sinon il faudra que tu en viennes aux mocassins » Expliqua Akira, devant un Hikaru qui entama une grimace.

« Promis pour les baskets, par contre je n'ai pas de ceinture ».

« J'en ai vu un portant par là » montra Akira du doigt, une fois qu'Hikaru eu fini de se changer et de rassembler les articles qu'il prenait. Une vendeuse s'empressa de le délester de son paquet qui l'attendrait en caisse, le temps qu'il regarde d'autres articles du magasin qui pourraient l'intéresser, c'est-à-dire les ceintures. Faisant tourner le portant, leurs mains se touchèrent. Immédiatement, ils les enlevèrent, avant de se sentir tous les deux très bêtes. « Désolé » dirent-ils en même temps, rouges de confusion. Hikaru fut le plus rapide pour montrer deux ceintures qui lui plaisaient : une simple et une avec une petite chaine. Akira approuva le choix, et enfin ils s'approchèrent de la caisse où Hikaru paya, et sortirent, dans un silencieux soupir de soulagement.

« La partie de go tient toujours ? » Questionna Hikaru.

« Naturellement ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses » Répondit Akira piqué au vif.

Le chemin jusqu'au club se fit dans un silence relatif, brisé parfois par une réflexion ou deux sur les derniers kifu sortis, les dernières nouvelles, nationales et internationales du monde du go. Mais à y regarder de près, il était visible que chaque membre de ce duo était pris dans la tourmente intérieure de réflexions qui ne les laissaient pas tranquilles.

Akira observait les passants dans la rue, hommes et femmes. Etait-il gay ? Préférait-il les filles ? Personne n'éveillait son intérêt. Pas même un rire, une frimousse, un éclat dans le regard, un flamboiement de chevelure. Rien. Rien n'éveillait son intérêt à par le go, depuis son enfance, et Hikaru, depuis ses onze ans. Sans le vouloir, à force de suivre son ombre, était-il…tombé amoureux de Hikaru ? Etait-il seulement son rival, son ami, ou plus ? Et si tel était le cas, qu'en penserait Hikaru ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Finalement ce n'était pas la bonne question, reconnu t-il, vaincu. En pensée, il abandonna la partie : Hikaru avait encerclé tous ses territoires, et maintenant il était pris à son propre piège : à force d'avoir poursuivi Hikaru, il s'était laissé capturer. La bonne question était : pourquoi ne s'était-il donc pas rendu compte plus tôt qu'il était amoureux d'Hikaru ? Une routine, un quotidien trop réglé sûrement. Et maintenant il allait falloir le rattraper car, que se passerait-il, si Hikaru tombait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Son cœur se serra une seconde fois à cette idée.

Hikaru de son côté n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait. Il se sentait gauche et idiot. Réagir ainsi comme une fille énamourée. Akari en rirait si elle savait. Tout çà ressemblait trop à toutes ces histoires de filles qu'elle lui débitait quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et qu'il ne faisait pas encore parti du monde du go. Pourquoi tous les regards d'Akira le mettaient dans tous ses états, c'était stupide, IL était stupide. Ce n'était pas possible. IL n'était pas une fille bon sang, il n'était pas gay. Il ne pouvait pas être…a…amoureux (le mot était lâché) d'Akira. C'était insensé. Affolé, Hikaru regarda la foule. Le va-et-vient des gens lui donna la nausée. Il avait tellement couru pour rattraper Akira. La belle blague. Et maintenant ? Il observa Akira plongé dans ses pensées. Impossible. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire. Soit il lui rirait au nez soit il le regarderait froidement, comme lors du tournoi inter-lycées, en lui disant que leur amitié était finie. Son cœur rata un battement à cette perspective. Jamais il ne dirait rien, il n'avouerait rien. Il fallait enfouir tout çà, s'il voulait continuer à rester auprès de lui.

C'est dans ces pensées qu'ils arrivèrent devant le club. La vision d'un lieu si tranquille et rassurant, ancré dans leurs habitudes et leur vie, les calma, et c'est souriant qu'ils entrèrent, avant d'aller vers Harumi pour payer leur entrée. Hikaru lui laissa ses paquets, avant comme Akira de saluer les connaissances. Ils s'installèrent à leur table, comme d'habitude, et jouèrent leur partie. Comme d'habitude, le commentaire fut plus qu'houleux. Ce qui le fut moins par contre, ce fut la réflexion exaspérée de Hirose : « Toya Akira, Shindo Hikaru, c'est pas fini cette scène de ménage ! Un bisou et on en parle plus ! ».

A cette réplique, les deux jeunes gens stoppèrent net leur commentaire de la partie, et fixèrent complètement éberlués Hirose : mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire çà ? Ils étaient si gênants que çà quand ils faisaient leur commentaire ? Penauds, ils baissèrent la tête et reportèrent leur regard sur le goban et la partie. Peut-être que si. Mais c'était si frustrant de connaître si bien son adversaire et de voir les coups qu'il manquait. Ils voulaient tant que l'autre donne le meilleur de lui. Et cette manière de dire « scène de ménage ». Mais ils n'étaient pas en couple non mais, merci bien !

Ils relevèrent la tête au même moment pour en parler, et croisèrent leur regard. Ce simple geste eut pour effet de faire remonter à la surface toutes les sensations étranges et les questions qu'ils se posaient depuis l'aventure du magasin. Ils rougirent brusquement, puis baissèrent la tête en même temps. Limite s'ils n'avaient pas envie de s'enterrer sous le goban.

Akira était très embarrassé : c'était la clientèle de son père, et il était ennuyé de l'avoir dérangée. De plus, les parole de Hirose mettaient au grand jour ses sentiments tous neufs pour Hikaru. Hikaru justement ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser de son comportement ! Il venait à coup sûr d'étaler ses sentiments sur son visage, tel un livre ouvert. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il releva la tête pour regarder Hikaru dans les yeux, le rouge aux joues, le regard timide et craintif. Allait-il être son bourreau ?

Hikaru quant à lui n'était pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Les paroles d'Hirose avaient fait mouche, et plus tout il craignait pour le moment que son comportement ne mette la puce à l'oreille d'Akira. Celui-ci avait de telles intuitions, ne serait-ce qu'avec Saï, qu'il était persuadé qu'en cet instant son rival avait tout deviné de ses sentiments. Et maintenant ? Supporterait-il un affront de la part d'Akira, sans se battre ? Lui qui avait tout fait pour se hisser à son niveau. Définitivement non. Bravement, il releva un visage coloré de rouge au niveau des joues, mais il ne put empêcher son regard d'exprimer ses craintes et sa timidité.

Ils se regardèrent, et lurent dans les yeux de chacun le reflet exact de leurs propres sentiments. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les respirations se ralentirent, les gorges se serrèrent. Hikaru avala difficilement sa salive en se levant légèrement de son siège pour se rapprocher d'Akira. S'il se trompait, au moins, il serait vite fixé. Mais au moins, la douleur serait moins forte. « Akira ? Un bisou et on en parle plus ? » Demanda t-il, craignant déjà une douloureuse réponse. Akira sourit. Il avait été bête. Si lui avait ces sentiments envers Hikaru, à force de se tourner autour, il était logique qu'Hikaru ait pu développer les mêmes. Se penchant au-dessus du goban à son tour, il répondit « Compte là-dessus », avec un petit sourire qui augurait bien des choses.

Et sous les yeux éberlués de tout le club, Hikaru donna à Akira son premier baiser. Un baiser tout d'abord chaste, sur les lèvres, suivit d'un second. Les lèvres d'Akira étaient si douces. Le troisième fut plus pressent sous le bouillonnement d'hormones si soudainement éveillées, lorsque la langue d'Hikaru quémanda un passage que les lèvres de son rival lui accordèrent. Le baiser s'approfondit sous les raclements de gorge et les sifflements, qui laissèrent les deux rivaux de marbre, puisqu'ils approfondirent même leurs découvertes. Ce fut Hirose qui sauva la situation en criant : « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Hikaru Shindo ! Toya Akira ! Il y a des chambres pour çà ! »

Ce qui eut le mérite de les stopper net encore. Mais cette fois, si les joues restèrent encore rouges de gêne, flottaient sur les visages de timides sourires, et les réactions scandalisées les firent même rire sous leurs faux airs penauds. D'un commun accord, ils saluèrent tout le monde avant de filer récupérer leurs sacs et de sortir. Et cette fois-ci, Akira ne lâcha pas la main d'Hikaru.


End file.
